


Happy Anniversary, Trickster-style

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Lucifer, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Lucifer, Gabriel being a little shit, Gender Change, Knight of Hell Nick, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Top Nick, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and vice-versa, as if Nick would let anyone see Lucifer like that, gender swap, it's the trone room, mention of semi-public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Gabriel has another Happy Anniversary gift for Nick and Lucifer. This time, it's a little... change.
Relationships: Lucifer/Nick (Supernatural)
Series: SPN Lucifer Bingo [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379629
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: SPN Lucifer Bingo





	Happy Anniversary, Trickster-style

**Author's Note:**

> written for SPN Lucifer Bingo for the square Nickifer on my card.

The box is not white this time, but the card is in Gabriel’s handwriting once again. Nick very carefully uses the newly-snapped up pair of tongs to tug it free and hold it out for them to read.

_Happy Anniversary_ , the card reads in Gabriel’s wide, loopy scrawl. _Don’t worry your pretty heads off, there will be no little Nephilim or half-demons or whatever running around. This wears off in 24 hours. Have fun, love, Gabriel_.

“I am so tempted to laugh at you right now,” Nick informs his Consort, setting the card back down and disappearing the tool with a snap. “You really should know better than to open a box Gabriel sent.”

“Bite me,” Lucifer invites, glaring at Nick. “I had hoped he had learned his lesson last time.”

Nick snorts. “Apparently not,” he observes, looking Lucifer over once more. Now that the first shock has settled, he has to admit Lucifer makes a _very_ attractive woman – he’s still tall, and broad-shouldered, and his hair is still the same short spiky mess Nick’s own is, but his lips are a little fuller, his perpetual stubble has disappeared, and Nick has to consciously hold back from licking his lips as he lets his gaze trail down further. “He has good taste, though.”

Lucifer growls. “I feel top-heavy,” he – she? Nick’s brain is confused – complains, tugging at his shirt. “He’s _so damn lucky_ that spell didn’t include any sort of ridiculous outfit.”

Nick can’t stop the grin from spreading, and honestly he doesn’t even try. “You’d pull off the French Maid outfit easily, darling.”

Lucifer’s eyes flash with his Grace, but Nick just laughs, unafraid. His Devil would sooner pluck out his own feathers one by one than hurt him – well, hurt him more than Nick enjoys to be hurt. “I’m wondering,” he continues, slowly walking closer until he can rest his hands on Lucifer’s hips – hips that are a little wider than before. Hmmm. “Is this a gift meant for you, or for me?”

Lucifer huffs, which makes his chest move, which makes his breasts brush against Nick’s chest. He twitches and holds very still. “I think this was equal opportunity,” he says. “Could’ve been either me or you… or maybe both of us.”

Nick briefly considers that idea and realizes he’s not… entirely opposed to trying that. He tucks that realization away for later perusal and concentrates on the here and now, where his Consort is a woman for the next 24 hours. If that little twitch was anything to go by… “Looks like I get my own virgin sacrifice,” he purrs and watches Lucifer’s eyes go wide, then darken as the implication sinks in. Nick doesn’t give him time to come up with any kind of response, cupping Lucifer’s face with one hand to hold him still for a kiss.

His taste hasn’t changed, a part of him muses as they kiss, slow and soft. Lucifer moans softly when Nick sucks his bottom lip between his teeth for a moment, melts against him when Nick licks into his mouth. The sensation of breasts against his chest is different, but the strength of Lucifer’s hands on him is unchanged.

“I want to _wreck_ you,” Nick whispers against Lucifer’s ear when they part to breathe. Lucifer shivers against him. “I want to spread you out on our bed and make you come so many times we both lose count. I want you to come on my cock, my fingers, my tongue… want you to scream my name until you’re _hoarse_.”

Lucifer moans and clings to Nick. “Fuck, that feels different,” he rasps. “Nick…”

“Different how?” Nick asks, curious. Lucifer’s leaning on him, breathing hard already, and Nick guides him back a few steps until he’s leaning against the wall. “Talk to me, darling. I want to know.”

“Different,” Lucifer repeats, shifting a little. “Tingly… and wet.”

Nick groans, pulling Lucifer flush against him. It _is_ different, to not feel Lucifer’s erection against his own, but Nick remembers being with Sara. He lightly nudges a leg between Lucifer’s, moving it up until his thigh is pressed against Lucifer’s crotch. The Devil moans and shudders, his nails digging into Nick’s shoulders through his shirt. “Fuck,” he offers.

“That, too,” Nick agrees with a grin, guiding Lucifer’s hips into a slow rhythm, riding his thigh. “But I think I want you like this, first. Want to watch you come just from riding my thigh, not even naked yet.”

Lucifer’s eyes are a little wild as he clings to Nick, breathing harder. Nick smirks and tucks his shirt free from his jeans, runs a hand up smooth skin to cup a breast. Lucifer’s breath hitches, and the moan Nick draws out of him by rubbing his thumb over the hard nipple is plain _filthy_. Nick smirks and keeps playing with it, watching Lucifer squirm and bite hips lips and roll his hips against Nick’s thigh. He watches the flush rise in Lucifer’s cheeks, watches his eyes flutter closed, and has to grit his teeth when the Devil arches off the wall with a choked scream, trembling as he comes. Lucifer slumps, gasping for breath, and Nick lowers his leg and holds him close as he wills them both to their bedroom.

Peeling Lucifer out of his clothes is a slow process because Nick feels the burning need to kiss and touch each bit of skin he reveals. The thin scars of Lucifer’s sigil are still there, a mirror of Nick’s own scars, stretching over Lucifer’s chest and his breasts. It warms Nick’s heart to see them still in place, and he kisses the lowest point before he continues to remove Lucifer’s shirt. Lucifer lies stretched out beneath him on their bed, squirming every now and then but otherwise willing to let him play. Nick repays him by taking his time once he reaches Lucifer’s new breasts, kissing and licking until Lucifer is moaning again. Then he sets his teeth against soft skin and nips, listens to Lucifer choke on a moan, and trails a series of bites all over one breast before taking the hardened tip between his teeth to tug on it.

Lucifer screams and arches up into Nick, and his wings burst free with a _whoosh_ of air. Nick grins and releases the nipple, licking over it once. “Still so very sensitive, my King.”

“Bastard,” Lucifer gasps out, glaring up at him. He looks delicious already, flushed cheeks and bitten-red lips and his wings draped over their bed. Nick sits back and runs his fingertips over Lucifer’s belly just above his jeans, watching muscles twitch in reaction.

“Cussing me out won’t earn you more orgasms,” he informs his husband, smirking when Lucifer snarls. “You can take your revenge later.”

Lucifer sucks in a breath to keep arguing, and Nick decides it’s time to reduce him to moans again. He cheats and snaps Lucifer’s boots and jeans off. He takes a moment to commit the visual of Lucifer, wings and post-orgasm flush and reddened breasts and black boxer briefs to memory, then pulls those off his legs as well. Lucifer _blushes_ , which is new and has Nick stare again, but he spreads his legs wide when Nick urges him to with gentle hands. “Remind me to thank Gabriel later,” he tells his husband, stroking his hands up the insides of his thighs.

Lucifer laughs, then sucks in a sharp breath when Nick lowers his head and drops a kiss to Lucifer’s belly before settling between his legs, stroking them up and over his shoulders. He hasn’t eaten out a woman in quite a while (Sara wasn’t comfortable with it after getting pregnant, and well… he hasn’t been with a woman since). Going by how Lucifer’s moans get louder, how his hips start rocking up into Nick’s mouth, he’s not _that_ rusty.

He also doesn’t let up until Lucifer sobs out another orgasm, his fingers buried in Nick’s hair, heels digging into his back. He keeps licking at him until Lucifer’s breath hitches and his hips twitch away, then raises his head and licks his lips. “Still taste so good,” he purrs. Lucifer groans and yanks him up with his grip on his hair and into a kiss, moaning at his own taste on Nick’s tongue. Nick stretches out on top of his lover and trails his hand down between them, stroking his fingers along the outer edges of Lucifer’s pussy. When he doesn’t get bitten in reaction, he strokes further inward and slips between slick lips. A first, careful touch to Lucifer’s slick entrance makes his husband twitch, then moan into their kiss and spread his legs further to give Nick more room.

Nick goes slow, not wanting to hurt his husband. Two orgasms have left Lucifer slick with his own juices, but his cunt is new – the thought that he’s about to deflower the Devil simultaneously has his cock twitch in his pants and makes him want to laugh in sheer disbelief. Lucifer moans for each slow push in, then yelps into their kiss as Nick uses his thumb to tease at his clit again once Lucifer is taking the length of his index finger easily. He clenches around Nick’s finger and moans again, his hips twitching a little, and Nick pulls back a little to suck in much-wanted breaths. Lucifer moans and arches his neck. “More,” he breathes. “Nick, please… give me more.”

Nick complies, pulling out to nudge back in with two fingers, and Lucifer moans and trembles. Nick distracts him a little by nibbling at his neck, using his free hand to pull lightly at Lucifer’s hair the way he knows his husband enjoys, and Lucifer groans when his body relaxes and Nick can push in halfway with two fingers. “Good,” Nick purrs against his neck, stroking his thumb over Lucifer’s clit again as he goes back to slowly pumping his fingers in and out, going a little deeper with each push. “You’re so damn tight around my fingers, darling. Can’t wait to see how you feel around my cock.”

Lucifer moans, the shiver going through his whole body. “Yes,” he agrees huskily. “Fuck… feels different from when you’re working my ass open.”

Nick nods, taking a moment to suck a mark into Lucifer’s neck that will fade before they’re done. “Feels different for me, too,” he agrees, pushing in deep. He spreads his fingers a little, stretching Lucifer. “Wetter.”

Lucifer moans and blushes again, rocking his hips up against Nick’s hand. “Harder,” he demands, reaching down to grip Nick’s forearm. “Not going to break.”

Nick sucks in a breath and pushes up onto his elbow, careful not to lean his weight on Lucifer’s wing as he looks down their bodies to where his fingers work between Lucifer’s legs. “Want to scream for me again, darling?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lucifer groans, clenching around Nick’s fingers. “Make me scream, Nick.”

Well, challenged like that… Nick hums and picks up the pace at which his fingers push into Lucifer, rubbing his thumb over his clit every time he pushes in deep. Lucifer moans and squirms as much as he can, letting go of Nick’s arm to reach up and tentatively brush fingers over his own breast. Nick groans and watches him play, tug and tease and pinch with growing confidence. He adds a finger when Lucifer pinches his own nipple and gasps in a breath, smirking when his husband loses that breath on a bitten-off yell. “That wasn’t a scream,” he purrs, pushing in deep with all three fingers. Lucifer moans and clenches around them. “I did say I wanted you to come on my fingers.”

“Make me,” Lucifer gasps out, again, and Nick growls and starts moving his hand again, fucking his husband with his fingers now. He watches as Lucifer’s hips rock up against his hand, feels his body tighten around his fingers, and very nearly comes in his pants when Lucifer does scream, short and breathless. Watching him come and feeling his body clench and cling to his fingers is always enough to have him close to coming himself, and he needs to take a few deep breaths to calm himself. He stops playing with Lucifer’s clit as the trembling slows, slowly pulls his fingers free and brings them up to lick them clean. Lucifer groans. “Tease.”

“Says the one who had three orgasms,” Nick quips, licking his lips. He sits up and pats Lucifer’s hip. “Still want my cock?”

Lucifer answers that question by snapping his fingers, leaving Nick naked. “Stop asking stupid questions.”

Nick laughs, then yelps as his husband bucks up beneath him, flipping them over. He ends up sprawled out on his back, Lucifer astride him with his wings a glorious display behind him. Nick stares, because his husband is fucking sexy all the time but the added curves are new – and he really needs to badger Gabriel into telling him how that spell worked, because he wants to try that, too.

Lucifer smirks at him, and Nick hisses a curse as the Devil takes him in hand and guides him to Lucifer’s wet pussy. The slide in is slower than usual but feels just as good, and Lucifer’s moan as he settles on Nick’s cock has him twitch and cling to his hips with both hands. “You’re amazing.”

Lucifer gives a breathless laugh at that, clenching inner muscles. “I’m _full_ ,” he corrects with a moan. “Fuck, this is different.”

Since he’s being teased, Nick decides he can teas right back. His hand slides inwards until he can brush his thumb against Lucifer’s clit again and make him twitch and moan. “Still fucking sexy,” he purrs. “Move, darling, or I’ll make you move.”

“Could be fun, too,” Lucifer says but complies, working up a rhythm. Nick keeps his thumb against his clit, lets him rub against it with his movements, and loses a few brain cells when Lucifer reaches up with one hand and starts fondling a breast. Every brush of his thumb against Lucifer’s clit has Lucifer clench around him, and that in combination with the tight, slick slide of his cock in and out of Lucifer’s body… Nick groans as Lucifer picks up his pace, clings to his hip with his free hand. “Close,” he manages to warn.

His husband doesn’t slow down. “Yes,” he hisses. “C’mon, do it. Make a mess of me.”

_That_ has Nick flash on the visual of coming on Lucifer’s new breasts, and he bucks up hard in reaction. Lucifer moans, laughs and brushes Nick’s mind with his. _I’d let you_ , he promises, his mental voice a caress. _Let you bend me over the bed or my desk or even my throne like this, have you come all over my body… **mark** me._

Fuck his husband for knowing exactly what to say to make Nick lose control. His orgasm has him arch up into Lucifer, drag him down by the hips as he thrusts up into him with it. He may also scream, but Nick won’t admit that to anyone but Lucifer.

When the world slowly comes back into focus, there’s a warm weight resting on top of him, soft and firm in different places than what he’s used to. Lucifer is still slick and tight around him, and Nick mewls softly as a tingle of Archangelic Grace races down his body and into his cock.

“We’re not done yet, Consort,” Lucifer purrs against his ear. “Throne room, desk, or bed?”

Nick growls and cheats, reaching up to bury his hands in Lucifer’s feathers. His Archangel groans and trembles in his arms. “You’ll be riding me on your throne again, you damn tease,” he promises his husband and watches Lucifer’s eyes darken with arousal. One hand leaves the wings and tugs Lucifer’s head back by his hair, making him moan. “But first… up on your knees. I said I’d take you nice and slow, darling.”

Lucifer’s eyes gleam as he strains against Nick’s hold just enough to be able to kiss him, and then he’s sitting up and rising up off Nick’s body. As Nick rolls onto his side and watches Lucifer get comfortable on his hands and knees, wings tucked against his spine and his ass raised up high in invitation, he makes a mental note to thank Gabriel… and to potentially invest in a few costumes.

Who knows, maybe one of them is going to wear one.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
